Episode 9402 (12th March 2018)
Plot Billy says he hasn't eaten for two days. Peter tells him of all the people who are looking for him and want to help him. Billy swears that he wants to get clean but Peter tells him, based on his own experiences, that he can't do it on his own and he has to turn to the people he thinks he's let down. Tyrone berates Gemma for telling Rita about their fling. She promises to obtain Rita's silence. Peter tells Billy he's suffered enough for what he did to Susan and to get clean for Summer's sake. He goes to fetch Eileen while Billy has a bath. Sean returns from a trip to London to see Dylan. Fiz asks him about the condom packet and is shaken when he confirms that it isn't his. Peter brings Eileen back to an empty house with money and her jewellery stolen. Jude returns to say he's got the job. Rosemary Piper mentions the eternity ring that Alf bought Audrey and she is convinced enough to want to book a consultation with her. Eileen lies to Summer that they've had a break-in. The girl finds a notepad with the list of hostels they've been searching. Rita promises Gemma her silence. Josh finds David drinking alone and tells him that he can still train even though he can't box. He deduces that he's upset about Martin's move. Fiz confronts Tyrone who guiltily admits his mistake. Maria and Gail both think Rosemary is a charlatan but Audrey remains convinced. Tyrone is annoyed when Fiz calls Gemma a "skank" and tries to justify his actions. When she throws the packet at him, she's shocked by the scared way he reacts. David tells Josh how his dad had an affair with a teenager and Sarah confirms that her brother is carrying a lot of baggage. Jude looks guilty when he takes a call confirming when he can start his new job. Summer enlists Amy's help in tracing Billy. Fiz is shocked that Tyrone hasn't got over Kirsty's abuse. She doesn't know how they can get through this situation and asks him to leave the house. He breaks down. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Rosemary Piper - Sophie Thompson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Prima Doner Notes *The eternity ring that Audrey Roberts wears was given to her by Alf in Episode 3292 (16th October 1991). ITV posted a clip from the episode on their Facebook page to tie in with the transmission of this episode but incorrectly stated that it came from a 1985 episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz forces a confession from Tyrone; and Audrey's new client challenges her natural scepticism. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,881,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes